villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:DragonDude83
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Singe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 22:06, January 11, 2012 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 1:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not quite, the Penguin from Batman Returns might be a freak but like the other Penguins, he's a wealthy outcast from society and shouldn't have a seperate page. Villainous identities used by two or more people such as Time Commander should be covered on one page unless different in gender. As for Mr. Freeze, I think the version from The Batman should get its own page like Killer Moth from Teen Titans since he's the completely different from the other Mr. Freezes. Unlike the other Freezes, the one from The Batman is not a tragic or emotionless. Tearface 07:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You guys didn't know there was the real Admiral General Aladeen. I seen The Dictator like 3 times & by God it was hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Construction Articles Keep in mind that if an article is under construction, it means a user is working hard on it and improving it. I'm still not finish with editing and improving pages such as Evil Aquaman yet. Please don't edit it until the template is removed and give it time, thank you.Tearface 07:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, I do think Batman Beyond should get its own category since it's also comic book series and led to other spin offs such Zeta. Plus, Terry is one of the famous characters from the DC animated universe to go into the mainstream DC franchise and has his own rogues gallery and some fought the Justice League so I think it should stay .Tearface 09:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop Please stop with the categories we already know & don't need. Like with Exiled Villains (it's as same as Outcast) & Batman Beyond Villains (it's still under Batman'' Villains'). I'm not mad at you, guy nor I got beef with you. I'm just telin' you what the Villains Wiki's admins & others told & shown me, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, cool. I'm just trying to help build this wiki. It's all good. --DragonDude83 18:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I know. i know you're just tryin' to help, dude. It's cool. If you need any help with anything, hit me back, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question No I do not work on "Protagonist.wiki". If I was, I would also put the categories "heroes played by X actors" as "deletion candidate." It is true that I am the staunchest opponent to the actor-played-villain categories, but I am not the only one. Truth to be told, back when I was not an admin, when I put a "candidate for deletion" template on them, they were deleted by other admins. Why would you ask? Well because this wiki is overloaded with categories, some of them not needed, some other plain ludicrous and some of us are working on reducing it. I for one believe that we should stick to categories strictly related to the villainy of the character. And despite the immense talent of some actors and the fame some of them, like Tim Curry or the great Christopher Lee, gained by playing villains, I believe that the actor who portrays the villain must be mentioned but has too little impact on the villain in itself to deserve a category. Balthus Dire 18:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) lol the exorcist came first and theres only 2 so Papuzu doesnt need to be an ambiguation page thatd just be moronic and if you do that you may as well make ambiguation pages for EVERY article with the same character name that being said anyways Papuzu is now a redirect to Papuzu (The Exorcist)... pff genius...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hells I personally think what you're doing is a bad idea. ALL Hells are based on the Christian one and many of the ones you're adding aren't even unique. 'Moleman 9000 04:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC)'' ignore Reson (who obviously thinks all Hells originate in Christianity, forgetting the concept goes all the way to Ancient Greece (Tartarus) and so forth, just cause it's not called Hell doesn't mean it isn't Hell (also original Christianity didn't have Hell, it was empathized in the Dark Ages (it is dying away in modern ages, since universalism is seen as more acceptable) ) - anyway: I say add any Hells you feel are unique enough or important enough in a franchise as long they as they aren't generic "fire and brimstone" parodies of Christian Hell Hack-N-Slash 06:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Help If it's not too much trouble for you, I gotta ask for your help: could you please get rid of the members categories from the certain villains articles for this wiki please? We fully realized we don't need the members categories long ago & I totally agreed with them. It's like there's no rrom for them. Thank you so much. You won't regret it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Members categories: Masters of Evil members | Brotherhood of Evil members | Thunderbolts members | Secret Society of Supervillains members | Sinister Six members | HYDRA Members | Foot Clan members | Legion of Doom Members | KKK Members | Injustice Gang members Also get rid of The Real Ghostbusters Villains category by removing the certain articles from it when you get the chance. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Whatever it is you want me to erase, you got it, bub. Oh no, they're closin' down the library & I've ran outta time. Don't worry, I help ya with that & get it done by tomorrow morning. Have a good night, DragonDude83. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Disagree, we said that we only need one category for one series. For example, Decepticons is unneeded because we already have transformer villains. Some of the categories were deemed valid such as Brotherhood of Evil, Foot Clan and KKK.Tearface 23:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) No, Tearface. If we do that by keepin' the remaining Members categories, where is it leading? I'm sorry but I' don't see a point in it anymore. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I would say Sinister Six is a deletion candidate since it has too few villains to be kept and the real ghostbusters villains as well.Tearface 00:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sinister Six Members and Sinister Syndicate Members have been emptied! I'll do the others some other time. --DragonDude83 00:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Good morning. I'm back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Now that I'm back, time to go to work. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I have just emptied The Real Ghostbusters category! --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, thank you dude! That way I won't be to appeared slavin' away with cleaning the copycat categories & crap. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, both of you & Tremorfan94 chill out. I'll start the deletion on 1 or 2 of the categories we discussed. But you guys owed me for this. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, Dragondude83, I've totally forgotten about answering your request in helpin' out erasin' something earlier weeks ago. My fault. My mind must've crossed it or something. Now what it is do you want me to erase, bud? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I hear ya, dawg. Between you & me, this kind of job is a royal pain in the a$$. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just emptied Purple Dragon members, Time Squad villains, and T.U.F.F. Puppy villains! --DragonDude83 (talk) 17:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Kurt Bowman Yep, that's him. He also bombed Clark's apartment as well.Tearface (talk) 07:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Arsonists I am well aware of the difference between an arsonist and a pyromaniac. However, the arsonist category was, if I remember correctly, not large enough to maintain its existence. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Heading I removed it because of two reasons: 1. It seemed too long. 2. There were events that happened after his death and before his return such as Harley retiring from crime and Bruce being anti-social. Apologies if I troubled you and it'll be finished soon..Tearface (talk) 06:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Image Needed Template When adding the Image Needed category, please add the Image Required template. Tremorfan94 ^^^ Read it again. Please add the "Image Required" template when you add the "Image Needed" category. Tremorfan94 I have a feeling you're ignoring me. Idk why. Tremorfan94 Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just busy editing, and my iPad didn't inform me of emails. I would've read the messages otherwise. I hope I didn't come off being a jerk. --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. I was worried there for a sec. Don't worry, you didn't come off as a jerk. Tremorfan94 I don't think so. If it's all that's there without the template, it shouldn't be considered blanking. Tremorfan94 In response In response to your question, sure I'll give it a try, why not, and thank you, but if I do, I might have a little trouble adding the catagories, my computer seems to have a bug, I can't always add catagories, but sure I'll create there pages, some time over the next week. General MGD 109 (talk) 18:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I May Do So.. however I'll need to do some research, I have watched the Disney WWII cartoons but have not seen the Looney Tunes versions yet.. I'll have a look and see what info I can gather: the only problem with WWII cartoons of any side is (for me anyway) making the articles as neutral as possible, since the WWII cartoons were all propaganda: that's why I don't add the Japanese cartoons (due to the rather racist depictions of Japanese).. luckily Hitler, being Hitler, has no such guilt and I think adding him is acceptable.. again: I'll just need to do some more research Theyseemeshufflin (talk) 17:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates Image Required can be removed when a picture is added. But when a page suffers from VERY obvious plagiarism, youre not suppose to remove it. And this is this guy's second offence of plagarism. Tremorfan94 Sorry I'm working on it I just expanded the Ox page so please take a look at it. Thanks, Firestar25 Thanks dude I will get to work on Fancy Dan very soon. Firestar25 I'm sorry for creating the Demo Buzz page. I just wanted to create it because the Demo Buzz is a villainous personality of a hero. Reply Well as you mentioned on the talk page, we had a discussion about those kinds of characters in the past and the admins decided that heroes that became villains due to brainwashing or being possessed are not allowed since they are victims not villains. However, we allow villains that are criminally insane such as the Joker, The Mask, or Kefka.Tearface (talk) 06:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Your "Category" ...Is utterly useless and poorly named. Moleman 9000'' 15:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC)'' That's a very uncouth way of presenting things Reson X. You should take other users' feelings into consideration, especially when they are well-meaning. I apologize but I had to delete this category nonetheless. Not because it was useless, but because it was the same as the long-existing "Deal Makers". Not that I like it though. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re I already added her.Tearface (talk) 08:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Technopaths" is way too specific and obscure. There aren't many villains in existence that fit that description. Moleman 9000'' 15:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Hmm... Well, as I see Power Rangers have very silly villains, if he was taken as a serious threat and was played straight, then yeah, I would say he'd be a Knight of Cerebus. Tremorfan94 Bluebeard the male version is known as a Bluebeard - after the legendary Bluebeard, especially if the man is wealthy, though any male that seduces a woman with the intent of killing her off counts Inferno Pendragon (talk) 19:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Should we create a category on this, like you have Black Widow? --DragonDude83 (talk) 19:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) My reason I was defending Tommypezmaster from ResonX's rude behavior. I know his articles are not very good, but it was no excuse for ResonX to act like such a jerk. I even believe some of Tommypezmaster's article have to be removed but i altered the deletion candidate for his sidekick's category to be less offensive. It was ResonX's rude behavior in general that made me defensive towards Tommypezmaster, nothing more. I will not however, defend his articles, but at least I won't be a jerk about it like ResonX is.DisneyVillain (talk) 05:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain I agree with DisneyVillain. Although Tommypezmaster's articles are not great, ResonX had no reason to act hostile towards him.Tearface (talk) 05:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It seems fine TV Trops calls it "Foe Yay" or something but we can make our own names for things - we don't always need to copy Tropes exactly.. we call Card-Carrying Villains "Outright Villains" for example. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 20:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Labor Day Well I'm back & all is good, I hoped. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to answer your previous request on deletin' some things you need help gettin' rid of, bro. & happy Labor Day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. Tremorfan94 Thanks Tremorfan94, I appreciated it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) YMMV I can't settle the debate as Complete Monster is a case of YMMV - it is a controversial subject and no one agrees on what makes a character a Complete Monster or not.. in general though Scar is both an Outright Villain and a Complete Monster, however we can't ever be certain - the best thing to do is open a Blog and ask the community to vote.. that way you'll have a majority on which to base your inclusion of Complete Monster-dom Queen Misery (talk) 02:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Today is My Birthday Good morning, how are ya been? Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome man! Happy birthday! Hope you had a great one! You just missed mine last month: August 28. --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know that it was in last August. Happy late birthday to you, pal! I wished you a good one, too! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) New Category Hey man, what's up? I've been lookin' into that new category "Ax Category" & I never heard the word before nor hear anyone who says it. I've only heard words that decribes crazy, such as "insane", "delusional", & my personal favorite "completely bat-$**t". Let's just say I'm part old-fashioned, man. Lol... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I've never heard of that category either. From what I've seen, it means that you're totally insane. Apparently whoever made it got it from http://www.tvtropes.org . That's where I got Sai Guy and Trap Master from. --DragonDude83 (talk) 11:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, point taken, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) What's up Long time no see, brah. What's up? I heard what's goin' on with the Warden Quincy Sharp page. Too bad that he had to go, Quincy Sharp would've make a nice villain, - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) True he would have made a nice villain if he knew what was behind the scenes and went through with it, but like I said he was just malleable putty for Hugo Strange. The Spirit of Amadeus Arkham would have made a good alter ego if the brainwashing spiraled out of control. He would've been a little like Two-Face. --DragonDude83 (talk) 00:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, DragonDude83! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Rabbit For Rabbit, I get it, but you should say the same thing about, Swuidward Tentacles, Mr. Karbs, Patrick Star, Tom, Jerry, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Alf. Walt Disney, Jr. 23:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC)